tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
XLIII sesja GRY
Streszczenie XLIII sesji GRY ;) Poselstwo w Ognistej Koronie Orkowy poseł z Góry Prochowej wyruszył do Ognistej Korony. W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć. W celu złożenia poselstwa musiał się użerać z urokami biurokracji przez wiele długich godzin. W końcu jednak udało się - Dominium zaakceptowało prośbę wodza Klanu Czarnej Krwi i otworzyło tym samym drogę do nowego, silnego sojuszu między Orkami a Dominium. Pan Zły w Vestburgu Pan Zły, Bobo i Lotgen wrócili do Vestburga, gdzie odbyła się defilada wojsk Dominium i inspirująca przemowa Mistrza. Bobo ustanowił Lotgena swoim namiestnikiem, mówiąc że ma ważne plany i musi ruszać dalej, by je zrealizować. Rewolucja we Framboli We Framboli bunty stały się zagrożeniem dla władcy. Na ulice miasta wyszło wojsko, jednak masa rebeliantów wdarła się do pałacu i udało im się zabić króla. Po powrocie generała Vortisa z frontu to on przejął dowództwo w kraju i od razu kazał krwawo stłumić rebelię. Przesłuchanie spiskowców w Rozpadlińcu Mistrz Tortur zjawił się w Rozpadlińcu i zaczął torturować schwytanych spiskowców, aby Shagflak mógł z nich wydusić jak najwięcej informacji. Hans mocno ucierpiał podczas przesłuchania, popadając w obłęd. Tajemnicze spotkanie Kerrata Kerrat został wezwany przez jednego ze starszych smoków wyższych na spotkanie w Górach Bawarskich. Kerrat podekscytowany choć niechętny spotkał się z jednym ze swoich pobratymców. Ten przekazał mu, że jego działania są potępiane przez starszyznę smoków wyższych i powinien natychmiast zaprzestać działaniań wspierających Dominium. Kerrat nie chciał tego robić, jednak smok postanowił zmusić go do tego używając starożytnego prawa smoków wyższych, które głosi iż każdy musi podporządkować się woli starszyzny. Kerrat zaakceptował warunki smoka. Po powrocie do Góry Prochowej zaczął się zastanawiać nad beznadzieją własnej sytuacji, z jednej strony miał Dominium, a z drugiej groźbę własnej rasy. Omal nie oszalał myśląc nad tym co zrobić w tym momencie. Postanowił jednak sprzeciwić się woli swoich braci, ale żeby obronić się przed ich zemstą musiał znaleźć coś, co zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo. Przetrząsnął wszystkie pradawne księgi opowiadające o smokach aż w końcu znalazł rozwiązanie... Raport dla Khardimona Pojedynek Klausa i Friedhelma Lotgenów Po powrocie Klausa Lotgena II do Vestburga jego poplecznicy organizują tajne spotkanie. Jego celem okazuje się być opracowanie planu mającego przywrócić byłego Wielkiego Księcia do władzy, ku zdziwieniu zgromadzonych wasali zostaje on jednak zablokowany przez samego seniora. Namiestnik rozwiązuje grupę konspiracyjną oświadczając, że pozostanie wierny Dominium. Nie chcąc zaakceptować decyzji rycerza do zmiany swojego postanowienia wzywa go Pan z Marienburga - Friedhelm. Między czempionem Złego, a nim dochodzi do pojedynku, który niewierny wojownik przegrywa. Dalsze plany Pana Złego Pan Zły spotkał się z Prorokiem Złego i wysłał go na negocjacje z goblinami w Goblintown na granicy z Vestfalią. Napad na karawanę z Rubinem Chaosu Drużyna B zaatakowała opancerzoną karawanę goblinów, która przemierzyła Gwynland, wioząc Rubin Chaosu. Lex Lombardus próbował bronić wozu, ale roboty pokonały obronę i ukradły skrzynię z rubinem. Próba odzyskania mocy Regilii Bonifacy i Lila w Heroinie Bonifacy i Lila przybyli do Heroiny. Przy bramie spotkali Sfinksa, który udawał że nie wpuści ich do miasta. Będąc w Heroinie przechadzali się ulicami i podziwiali widoki miejskiego festynu. Bonifacy natknął się wówczas na handlarza zegarków. Ukazała mu się wtedy niepokojąca wizja. Po przybyciu do pałacu, bohaterowie zastali Nacia i Króla Omnibusa rozmawiających o Krysztale Etheru. Nació nie zamierzał oddawać Królestwu Cudów swojego kryształu, więc zakończył dyskusję i wyszedł z pałacu. Bonifacy i Lila wdali się w rozmowę z Królem Omnibusem, szukając u niego informacji o gwieździe, którą widziano nad Królestwem Cudów. Omnibusa zaniepokoił jednak Bonifacy, który pochodził z Bezbecji. Król wyszedł, nie udzielając rady. Przy wyjściu Bonifacy i Lila otrzymali wskazówkę od tajemniczej postaci, aby spotkali się z Naciem. Poszukiwali go w Gildii Łowców Skarbów, gdzie zastał ich Xernos. Nie mogąc znaleźć Nacia chcieli się poddać. Wtedy jednak sławny bohater ukazał się im i zaoferował swoje usługi w zdobyciu gwiazdy. Drużyna wyruszyła w stronę Puszczy Chichotków. Wieści z Em-Erald Pallando otrzymuje list od arcymaga Faihza w sprawie postępu w leczeniu Pio. Wielki Arcymag postanawia udać się na wyspę, by naradzić się z Cesarzem. Pakt Bobo i Rohtara Lord Rohtar przybywa do Vestburga, by spotkać się z Bobo. Chce, by ten posadził go na tronie w Fargardzie, w zamian za dalszą współpracę. Postanawiają przypuścić atak na Toporną Przełęcz, by sprowokować Najwyższego Patriarchę Barvula do opuszczenia Ponurych Sal, by go porwać, a następnie przekonać, by poparł Rohtara na konklawe dotyczącym wyboru nowego króla - po górach rozniosła się wieść o rzekomej śmierci Temlara... Kolejna bitwa o Ostatnią Puszczę Po powrocie do Ostatniej Puszczy, Tarantor musiał jej bronić przed atakiem Władcy Bestii. Pustoszenie ziem ludzi wybrzeża Flota Matrony Wężów posuwała się coraz bliżej Sore. Litariela postanowiła zebrać resztki floty i wyruszyć do walki z wężami. Została jednak pokonana i schwytana podczas morskiej bitwy. Spotkanie Ryszarda i Klemensa Sny Proroka Złego Będąc w drodze do Goblintown, Proroka Złego nawiedzały dziwne głosy kobiety, które słyszał już w Kworum. Zmęczony tym wszystkim zaczął wołać Pana Złego o pomoc. Posłanie Hrodna po An'thurl Kerrat po odszukaniu sposobu jak uchronić się od śmierci z rąk własnej rasy wezwał do siebie wiernego (jak mu się przynajmniej zdaje) Hrodna. Rozkazuje mu udać się do Ligi Księżycowej aby odszukać tam naturalnie występujący kamień zwany w smoczym języku An'thurl. Hrodn wyrusza wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Kategoria:Sesje GRY